Eric Cartman
Eric Theodore Cartman (better known as Cartman by the boys, fans, and others) is one of the main antagonists in the South Park ''series. He is one of the five main and well-known characters of ''South Park, along with Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Butters (in later seasons). Cartman is a very popular and well-known South Park character, and has become an international celebrity. Most of the time, he is one of the show's primary villains, but sometimes a protagonist or anti-hero. None of the three other main children consider him their friend, but he is usually Kyle's choice for when he breaks his friendship with Stan. In few episodes, Kenny is his best friend. Cartman was the first one of the boys to be shown without his hat, as seen in "Merry Christmas Charlie Manson!". The official South Park Calendar lists Cartman's birthday as July 1st. He also weighs 90 pounds (41 kg), as revealed in "Weight Gain 4000". He is voiced by Trey Parker. Appearance Cartman wears a red jacket, yellow gloves (or mittens), a blue hat with a yellow puff ball on top, brown pants, black shoes, and white socks (as seen in the episode "Super Fun Time"). He sometimes wears a green t-shirt with a bear picture on under his jacket, a white tank top, and occasionally a dark red t-shirt. He has medium-brown hair (which is always dyed black when he's dressed up as Hitler (whom he idolizes) and a double-chin (as he's fat). Even though Cartman is overweight, he always denies it (especially in the earlier seasons) by saying, "I'm not fat, I'm just big-boned," or some variation thereof. However, as seen in the episodes "Merry Christmas Charlie Manson" and "Carmanland," his weight problem may in truth be genetic and runs in the family, as seen by the fact that, with the exception of his mother and another woman, his entire family is extremely overweight. But in "Fat Camp," when he tells his mother to talk about how he's big boned and such, she instead says, "Those were all lies, sweetie, you're just fat." From the episode "Tsst" onward, he is slightly thinner, as mentioned by Liane Cartman, but this does not affect anything but his appearance itself. According to drawings of him, he has either brown or hazel eyes. However, according to actions taken in '"Succubus," after getting an eye transplant from a dead Kenny, he should have Kenny's blue eyes, not brown ones. However, due to Kenny's constant death and resurrection, Cartman's eyes may be his own once again. He also can speak three languages, which are English, German, and Mongolian. Personality Cartman is described in various terms. In short, he is an evil, abusive, angry, and manipulative child. He is the most foul-mouthed character in the show. The very dark, usually disturbing undertones to his personality often hint at an extreme mental imbalance. Apart from being portrayed as having a general lack of moral responsibility or social conscience, he also seems to take pleasure from others' misfortune, and is generally unable to show empathy, although there have been exceptions. Category:Characters